


1 + 1 = 2

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a little “fluffy smut” with the boys;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 + 1 = 2

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I translated the other day. It’s the first I ever wrote for Primeval. It’s inspired by the beginning of 308 – these two are so married! You can’t deny it. *gg* = Minute 6:24 to 7:45: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cqkz_GOnlg&feature=related
> 
> Here's the german original: http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/12781.html#cutid1
> 
> Beta: Thanks to darkhorse_99. She was so kind and helped with the translation and the "mistakes":)

“Can I be your plus 1?“

Lester stared surprised at him. “No!”

Connor shrugged and took a step towards his boss. “Not even,” he drew his lips to a pout and looked at him with pleading brown eyes, “if I ask nicely?”

For a moment Lester went quiet, too surprised to react immediately to this attack. But the astonishment only lasted a couple of seconds.

He took a step back and bumped against the wall. “Absolutely not! And forget your pity trick. It doesn’t work.”

A row of white teeth appeared in Connor’s face when he started to grin. “It worked fine yesterday,” he replied innocently and moved towards Lester.

Lester sighed. “Because you can manipulate people perfectly.”

The grin was still on Connor’s face and Lester couldn’t fight off the thought that Connor – in this particular moment – could easily compete with every one of their monsters. It seemed the greenhorn had acquired a thing or two in his time with the dinosaurs and underwater monsters.

“I learned from the best,” he said, standing so close to him that Lester could feel warm breath against his throat.

Their gazes bored into each other in a silent fight, which James lost exactly the moment Connor leaned against him. The first thing to reach his nose was the scent of the younger man – aftershave, shampoo and Connor. His mouth was at Lester’s ear, his hairs tickled his cheek and the whole weight of the young scientist pressed him into the wall so that Lester felt every centimetre of the lean body against him.

‘Damn it, he knew exactly what he was doing!’

“James…,“ Connor began. Lester swallowed hard when he heard his name in the hoarse voice he only knew from more intimate situations. “… did I ever tell you,“ he continued and his right hand moved seductively to Lester’s crotch, started to stroke him through the thin material of the trousers, “that you’re really sexy in a tuxedo?”

It was a statement which first reached Lester’s brain some seconds later. His mind cried that he should leave, should push his dark haired flat mate away from him. Lester was still stronger than Connor and it shouldn’t be a problem at all. What was a problem, was his breath which left his mouth in small huffs and Connor’s hand which felt so incredibly good. For a few seconds he let it happen, let his head role against the wall in a suppressed moan. That was a mistake because immediately lips pressed against his bare throat, slid a tongue along his jaw to end in a kiss underneath his ear.

James shivered and scraped together all the rest of integrity he could manage. With physical effort he pressed his hands against Connor’s chest and pushed his lover away.

“I’m going to be late.” He just said and started to close the buttons of his shirt which apparently seemed to have opened by themselves, when Connor’s hand reached into his waistband and cool fingers wrapped around his cock.

James gasped for air and was suddenly wide awake while he heard his own blood pulsating in his ears.

Connor still grinned and stroke temptingly over his cock.

“Damn it,” Lester moaned and licked his dry lips. “If I arrive too late because of you, then…” But he had no chance to finish his complaint before warm lips pressed against his and a wet tongue entered his mouth.

‘God,’ was all he could think. ‘That feels so good!’

Their teeth clashed and tongues collided when Connor kissed him senseless. This was something he always had admired about Connor. His dedication and the passion his flat mate put into everything he did – no matter if it was connecting wires, locating anomalies or kissing.

A moan escaped him and was caught by Connor’s mouth. James had to admit that the last one was much more fun than the rest of his list.

In the meantime nimble fingers had opened his trousers completely and massaged his cock with the right amount of pressure - aroused him, played with him, made him forget everything around him. Connor’s tongue wandered down his neck when Lester’s gaze fell on Nancy who stood at his feet and watched him through big eyes.

For a moment he was distracted and looked at the little dinosaur who had shared his flat with him for weeks. It wasn’t the first time that the Diictodons had caught them in the act so to speak but it was distracting enough that Lester suddenly remembered where he had been on the way to a few minutes ago.

Connor stopped and looked at him with questioning eyes. “What?”

Lester took a deep breath, willing to get back control over the situation, “I need to go.”

The young scientist starred at him blankly. “Now?”

“I can’t afford to be late to the reception”

Connor sighed in resignation and his gaze went to the clock in the hall. “You still have 40 minutes. You need about 20 to the embassy and the invitation said, you don’t have to be there before 9 o’ clock.”

“You’ve read the invitation?” Lester asked surprised.

Connor raised his eyebrows in a crooked smile which made him look younger. Like a boy who with a glint in his eye, confessed to stealing apples from the neighbour’s garden.

“I found it by accident.”

Lester eyed him suspiciously. “In my desk drawer?” He sounded annoyed.

Connor shrugged. “In Nancy’s mouth,” he answered.

Lester rolled his eyes. “These damn creatures!” he mumbled grumpily.

Connor laughed when he heard a protesting hiss behind him and clicking feet on the wooden floor.

Lester’s gaze followed the dinosaur which went down the hallway into the living room and out of sight.

“These creatures drive me insane,” he mumbled, Connor’s hand on his cock completely forgotten.

“Really?” an unexpected twist of his wrist reminded Lester of the situation he was in and he caught his breath between together pressed teeth.

“I thought so did I.”

Lester looked into brown eyes full of goodhearted humour but also determination.

“I swear,” Lester answered and admitted defeat. "If you make one stain in my tuxedo you won't be a guest in this house any longer!"

Connor chuckled quietly and sank to his knees. “That will be no problem, _boss_.”


End file.
